Generally, acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) graft copolymers are prepared by emulsion polymerization. Specifically, ABS graft copolymers are prepared by using polybutadiene latex (PBL) as a seed and graft-copolymerizing styrene-acrylonitrile (SAN) onto the seed.
Meanwhile, in acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) resin that is a general-purpose plastic resin that is most frequently used in televisions, refrigerators and vehicle interiors, consumers demand improvement in surface gloss. This is because people generally consider high-gloss products as high-grade products in televisions, refrigerators and vehicles.
For this reason, improvement in the gloss of general-purpose ABS resin is an important task for the purpose of differentiating the quality of the ABS resin from the quality of ABS resins manufactured by other companies.